


Marked

by minjonghyunlove



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjonghyunlove/pseuds/minjonghyunlove
Summary: In an alternative universe, there is a world divided between the human and vampire race. Many humans view the vampires as evil monsters roaming their world, and many vampires believe humans are weak and only good for serving blood. Kim Jonghyun is a vampire  slayer trainee. To become a full-fledged slayer, he must complete his first mission. Will he pass or fall under the spell of vampires? (summary might change)





	1. Energetic Night

**~Energetic Night~**

**Seoul, Korea Time: 19:59 (7:59PM)**

The sun was setting over the horizon, leaving behind orange-red hues. It was at this very time the busy streets of Seoul faded into an empty darkness, and the time when they appeared: Vampires. Kim Jonghyun, or how he liked to be called Junior Royal, could already feel the dangers of the night. No human or animal was safe.

_‘Your mission is simple’_

Jonghyun adjusts the collars of his leather jacket.  He already knew the mission. Simple? Perhaps...dangerous? definitely.

_‘Are you listening?’_

The speaker is annoyed.

Jonghyun places a finger over his earpiece. “I’m listening, Aron-hyung.”

_‘Then say something, pabo’_

Jonghyun rolls his eyes. His shoes hit the paved road, making crunch sounds as he walks past building to building.

_“Okay, the club isn’t far from here…just make a left turn on the next corner’_

Jonghyun obliges.

It was a crowded street with people. Some courageous humans did not permit the dangers of the night to end their night of pleasures, but not all were human. Jonghyun could already feel their eyes on him. They already knew he was no ordinary human. He smiled; he had no intentions to hide who he was. Many of them stepped away as he came near, and near to a long line.

“HYUNG!” Someone called in the crowd, waving excitingly.

“Ren!” Jonghyun recognized, immediately.

Ren smiled, continuously waving, and standing on his toes so he can be seen. Ren, a slayer trainee, gave no signs of his background to those around him. He was wearing black skinny jeans, showing every curve of his legs, and a hot pink and black shirt that fell loosely to his thighs. Unlike Jonghyun, Ren appeared to be ready to enjoy the pleasures of the club.

_‘Ren? Wh-what is-‘_

Jonghyun pulled the earpiece from his ear, tossing it somewhere on the floor, and moved through the crowd to stand by Ren. There were questions written all over his eyes.

“So far everything seems alright” Ren flips his bangs from his eyes. “Can’t believe such a place exists…wow, it even looks amazing from here.”

Jonghyun eyes the small building not far from sight, and feet away, hidden in a dark alley. The only light received from the area was by the lights surrounding the club.  _ **“Energetic Night**_ ’ is displayed in neon green lights over a satin color double door blocked by two heavy built men.

**_‘Energetic Night has been known as a place for vampires to feed, and a place where humans have been disappearing. We can’t really force these humans from not entering the club, nor can we stop those monsters from feeding on the will. However, we aren’t permitting them to kill the will. Jonghyun-ah, my little brother, your mission is simple…”_ **

The weight of a silver gun hidden in his clothes suddenly felt like it had gained an extra ten pounds. Though a simple mission, there was a small nervousness in the pit of Jonghyun’s stomach. By Code13 of the Vampire-human Committee Handbook, vampires were permitted to take the blood from the will. Some humans, by a small number, gave themselves freely. These humans were known as Feeders. However, under another code, feeder or not, vampires were forbidden to kill. Not only did Energetic Night Club attract vampires and their willing Feeders. There were curious humans (most of them young) who dared challenge the area. It was these humans who ended up targets of the most dangerous vampires, and it was up to Jonghyun to capture them before the next human target.

The line moves bringing them closer to the entrance. Immediately the security guards block Jonghyun.

“And what is a slayer doing here?”

“I have been given orders by the head committee to check the club,” Jonghyun answers. He digs inside his leather jacket, pulling out a small handbook. “And by law, you can’t refuse high commands.”

The guards cross their arms in synch.

“We must ask you to empty your pockets of any weapons”

“As a slayer I am permitted to carry a weapon, at any time, at any place.”

“And do you think we will allow an armed slayer inside?” The guard demands.

‘ _How annoying’_ Jonghyun thinks. “Then I will have no choice but to force this club closed, and I’m sure your owner Ong wouldn’t be pleased, so if I were you, I’d be careful in my actions.”

The guards' glare at him, their eyes forming into glowing amber.

“If this continues to be an issue, then I demand to see the owner,” Jonghyun says, unfazed by their eyes. As a trainee, Jonghyun was taught to never allow a vampire’s intimidation to bring fear. Fear was not allowed to exist in a vampire slayer’s heart.

The guards stared at each other, and then one disappeared before the human eye.

**~::::::~**

**Energetic Night Club**

~~~~Music booms across the grand room. Dark pink and blue neon lights flow swiftly to the rhythm of the beat. There are crowds and crowds of people dancing to the sound. Farther in the club, and in the darkness, where no human eye could see, vampires fed on their feeders.

Minhyun, a vampire, sat in the very darkness of the room, at a white booth table, with his long legs crossed, and a wine glass (filled with blood) held in his hand. He wasn’t alone. Two young human girls sat on both sides of him, one with her head resting on his shoulder, and her hair falling past her shoulders purposely exposing her milky neck. The smell of her blood filled his nose with no effect to his thirst. He brought the glass cup to his lips, allowing the warm liquid to touch his lips.

“Oppa,” The other girl pouts, envious at the cup in his hand. She pulls her long hair back pointing to her neck, wanting him to take a bite of her instead.

“You girls don’t know what you are asking for,” He says.

“Oppa,” She cries, grabbing onto his arm. “Please.”

Minhyun ignores her pleas.

“Two girls in the palm of your hand, and still you chose the cup,” Ong Seongwoo flops on the booth seat across. He is wearing a silk crimson shirt and tight pants, with a black choker wrapped around his neck. He pulls a human male onto his lap and holds him around the waist. “Cruel as always.” He says to Minhyun.

“The smell of their blood sickens me,” Minhyun explains.

“Of course it will,” Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “You need to pleasure them to bring in that flavor.” As a demonstration, Seongwoo runs his hand over the human’s thigh, and onto his crotch. A moan escapes his feeder’s lips, which could be heard by the vampire ear.

“O-ong,” He rocks his hips against Seongwoo’s.

“Yes,” Seongwoo trails his lips over his neck. “You want more, don’t you?”

“Mmm~,” The feeder nods.

Minhyun reverts his attention away the moment Seongwoo reaches inside his feeder’s pants. Blood was needed for a vampire’s survival; however, human blood carried a variety of flavors. The richest and sweetest flavor came when a human was aroused, but despite the strong scent of this human’s arousal it still held no effect to Minhyun’s thirst. He was already used to this feeder’s scent.

“Oppa,” The girl pulls on his sleeve. “Please do what he is doing to Daniel to me, please.”

“You might as well give in,” Seongwoo chuckles.

“I am already well fed,” Minhyun reveals his glass cup to Seongwoo.

“So stubborn,” Seongwoo shakes his head, laughing. He pulls his feeder closer, brushing his lips over his neck, and squeezing his cock. Daniel moans louder, not caring if those around can hear. Seongwoo tongue wanders over a certain spot. It consumes him, bringing a sudden thirst. His eyes change crimson red; his fangs are freed from their sheath. The tip barely makes a pierce in the neck.

“Sir Ong,” The security guard calls. “Oh…his highness is here too,” He notices Minhyun.

“Whatever it is, Coni, it better be good for you to interrupt,” Seongwoo says, angrily.

“Forgive my intrusion,” Coni bows, apologetically. “But slayers are here.”

“Ah, yes,” Seongwoo says, unsurprised. “I have been informed by the Vampire Slayer Committee that one of their own would arrive at the club.”

“What?” Coni asks, surprised. “Why, sir?”

“Why, of course,” Seongwoo sighs. He places his hand under his chin and his elbow over the booth. “There have been reports of vampires taking and killing some humans from this club. But I know for a fact it isn’t true, and for that, I would like their slayers to see there is nothing dangerous in this club.”

“But, sir-“

“And if we are to refuse, Coni,” Seongwoo continues. “Then not only will we be inviting one slayer, but a group of them. This can lead to trouble.”

“But sir, I smelled silver on him.”

“Slayers are permitted to carry weapons at all times, anywhere. There is nothing we can do. Now let them in.”

“Yes, sir.”

Coni leaves.

 _Slayers, coming?_ Minhyun is intrigued. This was going to be interesting.

**~:::::~**

“Wow!” Ren is awed at the sight of the club’s interior. “I can’t believe a pureblood owns this place.”

“It’s a perfect place for a human to go disappearing too,” Jonghyun adds making note of the dark corners of the club. He shoves past the crowded people, keeping note of human and vampire both. Some humans are spotted on the dance floor with their clothes partly removed and vampires making a meal of them. It is a disgusting sight to see, Jonghyun thinks. How could people carelessly give themselves to the enemy? It was because of these monsters so many innocent humans were left missing or dead. One vampire hisses at him as he pushes past him and the feeder.

“I wonder what it is like to be consumed and pleasured at the same time,” Ren says, curiously seeing some of the scenes unfold.

At this sudden words,  Jonghyun takes hold of Ren’s hand. “Drop those thoughts this instant.”

“Oh come on, hyung,” Ren pouts. “You know I won’t give myself up so easily.”

 _No, but you can fall under their spell,_ Jonghyun thinks to himself. Ren had yet to learn to not fall under a vampire’s control, and for this reason, he was refrained from taking the test.

**~:::::::~**

The wine cup was mere inches from Minhyun's lips when the sweet smell suddenly hit his nose. How many years has it been since he last smelled something so sweet, so appetizing. Fifty years, a hundred? Maybe a thousand…He places the cup on the table and stands capturing the attention of the two girls, Seongwoo, and his feeder. He ignores their curious gaze, disappears from their sight, and enters the crowded floor. He had to find it…take it before another could.

And there it was...

The smell was coming from a boy, perhaps a teen in years. He was small compared to the crowd around him, thin, one could even mistake him for weak, but the clothes he wore proudly gave away he was a slayer or a slayer trainee.

 _A slayer_ , Minhyun smirked.

A challenge, maybe…slayers were trained to fight off all vampires, except for one.

 **Originals**.

**~::::::~**

Was it his imagination?

Jonghyun peeks over his shoulders.

Nothing seems different.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Ren ask.

“Nothing,” Jonghyun whispers. Ren doesn’t hear due to the loud music, but Jonghyun shakes his head.

“You sure?” Ren was concerned.

Jonghyun nods. He loosens his hold on Ren’s hand and keeps walking around the club. Nothing seemed unusual, even if it was annoying to see these humans giving in so easily. He digs in his leather jacket, pulls out a small device, and writes a small report. He places the device back in his pocket.

He felt it.

Jonghyun turns again. “Ren,” Jonghyun realizes he lost sight of the other trainee and is alone. ‘ _Okay, Jonghyun, don’t panic…do not panic’_ He takes out his phone.

**_To Ren: Yah, where are you?_ **

Seconds later.

**_From Ren: I was thirsty, hyung._ **

**_To Ren: Why didn’t you tell me? You don’t know what this club might have in their drinks._ **

**_From Ren: >:( Hyung, I can take care of myself. I’m a slayer myself._ **

Jonghyun grunts. This mission would have been so much easier if he didn’t have someone to worry about. He pushes his way through the crowd, ignoring their complaints, and makes his way to the bar table. Ren had to be here somewhere, but there were so many people at the bar it was hard to spot the other male. Jonghyun bumps his head on the table…why was this club so overcrowded?

Jonghyun’s shoulders hunch.

He felt it once again.

He glances over his shoulder. Someone was watching him, and not because he was openly revealing he was a slayer. He narrows his eyes, but there was no one.

“You seem lost”

Jonghyun jumps. He quickly turns only to come face to face with a tall male, and not just an ordinary male: A vampire. But there was something different about this vampire compared to the others. There was a strong energy coming from this vampire, stronger than a pureblood. Was he even a pureblood? Jonghyun fingers curl. Purebloods were powerful vampires, and sometimes the most difficult to kill out of all the others, but from the books he read, there was a much more powerful vampire. A vampire believed to be impossible to kill...

Could it be...

Jonghyun’s heart thudded in his chest. He placed a hand on his chest. What was this? Fear? No, it can’t be.

The vampire smiled.

Wow.

He was beautiful, very beautiful.

It was something many vampires were gifted with, looks to lure their prey.

“You seem nervous,” The vampire speaks. He moves so he is merely inches from Jonghyun.

Jonghyun takes a step away. He had to keep his composure. “I give you credit, vampire…you are the only one to approach me.”

The vampire laughs. “There is no reason to fear a slayer.” The vampire waves to the bartender. They have some sort of communication, and the bartender begins mixing a drink.

Jonghyun narrows his eyes. “Well, you should be.”

“And why is that?”

The bartender brings the cup to the table.

"Because I could kill you," Jonghyun states, threateningly.

"Funny" The vampire chuckles, and pushes the cup to Jonghyun. "Drink this."

“I refuse to take anything from a stranger,” Jonghyun pushes the cup back. “Especially from a vampire…”

“Stubborn,” The vampire whispers, taking a sip from the cup. With a speed (much faster than any other vampire), the vampire grabbed Jonghyun's chin, lifted his head to an angle, capturing his mouth in his, and forcing it open with his tongue. The liquid slips into Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun’s instinct was to get the gun hidden in his jacket. He moved to reach it, but to his shock, couldn't.

He was under the vampire’s control!

 _Fight it, Jonghyun, fight it,_ Jonghyun tries use will to break the spell, but nothing happens. He is still under the vampire’s control.

Jonghyun gasp for a mere second as his mouth is being consumed by the vampire’s in a heated kiss, rarely is he given a chance for air. His body suddenly feels hot, and this urge in him grows.

He doesn’t know when it happened. He was no longer at the bar table, but somewhere in the club. It is a spot practically empty of any human or vampire’s presence.

He is given a chance to breathe a good breath of air. He is panting heavily as if he had run for hours. His hands are resting on the vampire's chest. He feels the vampire's lips on his ear.

“Your name, slayer?”

“J-Jonghyun,” He answers.

“Jonghyun,” The sound of his name being called by this vampire sends shivers all over his body. “Then remember my name as Minhyun.”

-to be continued

 

 

 

 


	2. The Mark

**~The Mark~**

After Minhyun had disappeared into the crowded dance floor, Seongwoo left the booth table taking his feeder with him. Even though Energetic Night Club was viewed small from the outside, it was much bigger inside. There was a place under the club, underground. It was the place where Seongwoo preferred to be with his feeder. It attracted fewer vampires to his feeder, which he refused to share. Vampires had the option of sharing a feeder. However, It was bad for the human as it would take longer for them to recover. It was even dangerous.

Seongwoo pinned Daniel to the wall in the empty halls.

Daniel gasped at the sudden action. His vampire was thirsty, and not just for his blood. His shirt was removed instantly and tossed onto the floor. His head pulled back exposing the veins in his neck which seemed to disappear in a trail down his collarbone.

Seongwoo licked the trail, his saliva cold. Daniel's heart was racing, he was becoming more aroused than he had been when on the crowded floor.

"You want more, don’t you" Seongwoo whispered, sexily, seducing in his ear.

 _'Fuck me,_ ' Daniel was tempted to say, but it was too soon. If he were to say it, Seongwoo most likely will stall the moment in a long needed torture release. That is Seongwoo. To gain pleasure from him one needed to learn his ways.

Seongwoo chuckled. Daniel was taken into a room, and was  placed over a king-sized bed covered with red velvet comforters. Seongwoo’s teeth barely scraped the skin on his neck, to his collarbone, until he came across Daniel's nipple.

 _'Fuck'_ Daniel cursed _._

"The smell is so strong," Seongwoo whispered. "I can taste it already."

Dam...his blood was a big giveaway.

Seongwoo licked Daniel's nipple, placing the peck into his mouth.

"Shit" Daniel tried to push Seongwoo away from that spot. It was sensitive. Seongwoo merely laughed at his feeder's behavior. He made sure the other side received the same treatment, his fang brushing at the tip, making Daniel even needier. His feeder was being driven crazy. If it wasn’t enough, Seongwoo purposely brushed his hand on his hard-on.

"I. Fucken...hate you," Daniel hissed, bucking his hip.

"Hate me more," Seongwoo moved lower (quickly removing the rest of Daniel's clothes) until his lips came over Daniel's cock. He blew the length. "You know I like it." He took him in his mouth, engulfing him whole.

He really...really hated him.

Daniel dug his nails in Seongwoo's silk shirt. Seongwoo didn't mind that his thousand dollars’ worth of a shirt was being damaged. When you were the owner of an amazing club, with a great feeder on your side, such little things didn't matter. When he sensed Daniel being near he took him out of his mouth.

Daniel hated being teased. When he wanted to be fucked, he had to have it. It was the fun part. To get him to point where he was begging to be taken. This is the part where Daniel began fingering himself because he couldn’t wait anymore. Seongwoo watched as the fingers moved before taking over.

"Shit" Daniel cursed. Seongwoo's fingers were far better than his, but It wasn’t enough.

He moved his hand to his own cock, but it was smacked away by Seongwoo.

"Fuck"

"You know the rules, my dear feeder" Seongwoo stated.

Dam it!

Seongwoo removed his fingers from Daniel's hole. He licked his index and middle finger in a way that drove Daniel mad. Seongwoo moved those fingers to his own pants, unbuckling them slowly.

"If you want it, Feeder, get it"

Daniel shoved Seongwoo on the bed. Seongwoo had loosened his own vampire strength, so Daniel could take over. Seongwoo was already hard by the time Daniel took over, clearly wanting it as well. Daniel pumped Seongwoo's cock before moving over so the tip was at his hole. He lowered himself, the pleasure striking him inside immediately. Fuck, it was what he needed. He rode him, moaned and moaned as Seongwoo's length hit the right spot.

Seongwoo moved his hands around Daniel's waist. He was thirsty from the smell of the blood, the aroma much stronger now. He licked Daniel's neck. His fangs piercing the skin, the blood slipping into his mouth.

Daniel's blood was like the perfect wine. He drank and drank, at the same time moved his hips in a pace even to Daniel's.

Daniel moaned loudly. There was something in a vampire's bite that brought in that extra pleasure. 

**~::::::~**

**Morning: 6:45am**

"Hyung...Hyung"

That voice- it was Ren.

"Aron-Hyung, what if he is dead" Ren's voice shook. He had been crying.

"Don't say that...look he is waking up"

Jonghyun opened his eyes slowly but quickly regretted it. The sunlight had snuck its way through some window, striking him directly in the eyes. Jonghyun shielded his eyes from the brightness. It was way too early to be greeted by the sun. Rude.

"Oh my god" Ren sighed, relieved. His hand dropped from his chest (it had been there from the amount of worry). "You are okay" Ren hugged him.

Weird...Jonghyun could feel the skin of Ren's ear on his shoulders as if his shoulder was bare. He pushed Ren away and sat up, and also regretted the mistake. His head it was hurting as if he had been struck by some hammer. He placed his hand on his forehead. Something wasn't right. Everything seemed off. The Headache...where did it come from?

_-Flomp-_

A heavy fabric fell over his head. Jonghyun felt for it. It was a leather jacket, his leather jacket.

"Found it on the couch," Aron stated clearing Jonghyun's confusion. "I know you are looking for answers, unfortunately, we can’t stay here longer to get them cleared." Aron was glaring at the direction of the Nightclub’s dance room. The vampires had been in distress now that a second slayer was present. Lucky for Ren, since he was unarmed, they weren't aware that he too was a slayer (only the guards had discovered it). "The owner Ong says we better be gone before nightfall, or he will be throwing in a complaint. "

Jonghyun stood up. It was a bad idea. He lost balance and nearly crashed on the floor. Ren caught him in time before his face could greet it.

"Aron-Hyung" Ren was panicking.

"Wait here," Aron ordered. He stomped his way into the main club. Unlike the location where he managed to find Jonghyun (a good one too, because no one had been around. Whatever hurt his fellow slayer was smart). The dance room was pitch dark, blocking out the sun in comparison to the empty room where he had found Jonghyun. The guards and bartender were the only ones present

"Where is the owner? " he demanded angrily.

"We are not required to share that information with a slayer" Coni answered.

Aron smacked his hand on a nearby table. "You better or I will report to our committee that one of your kind harmed one of our own. Now get him!"

"These slayers are so annoying" Coni grumbled disappearing to get Seongwoo.

**~:::::::~**

Seongwoo adjusted his shirt now that he was in the presence of Minhyun. They were in another room, this one the living room of the underground. The walls were painted dark gray and only lit by dim lights. Purebloods and Original vampires weren’t really weak to the sunlight or anything bright, but it was an annoyance to their very sensitive eyes. A four piece white leather couch was in the middle, and right next to it was a glass coffee table. A wine-cup was resting over the coffee table, and to no surprise, it was filled with blood with a mixture of wine.

Minhyun was sitting at the edge of the couch. Seongwoo noted something in the presence of the Vampire Prince. One he had a change of clothes. He did something last night. Seongwoo had a theory he fed off a human, but in exchange pleasured them. However, that theory made no sense. Minhyun rarely gave into a human or their needs. There was this rumor in the vampire society that Minhyun was brutal when it came to feeding, most humans never survived in his presence. Two, he was happy and content.

"Tell me the news. I must know, dear Prince," Seongwoo was burning with curiosity. He placed his knee over the couch and his shoulder over the headrest.

Minhyun smiled. He knew Seongwoo would be dying to know what happened last night. "It’s a secret, my friend," Minhyun answered.

Seongwoo pouted. "Even after two hundred years you still dare keep me in the dark."

"You'll find out soon, Seongwoo-ssi"

As if on cue Coni appeared.

"The slayers demand your presence, Ong sir"

Seongwoo looked from Coni to Minhyun. The answer would most likely appear with one of the slayers. He left Minhyun's sight, Coni following after.

Minhyun’s smile spread wider once they were gone. He picked up the wine glass from the coffee table. Sadly, it was not the blood of the one he wanted, but he was in no rush. He did what he had to do, now he just had to wait.

"My dear slayer, soon you'll be needing me as I need you"

**~::::::~**

"Ah" Jonghyun shoved Ren away and grasped his right wrist. A pain was souring like a fresh wound on his wrist to his upper arm.

"Hyung" Ren was worried.

Jonghyun had to be careful. He didn’t want to worry Ren more than he was, but this...what happened to him last night? He only had small glimpses of what had happened. He met a vampire (no ordinary vampire) powerful enough to defeat the will of a slayer. He was forcefully kissed (his first kiss too, dammit) and made to drink some sort of liquid. His body became hot and he suddenly had a need to be taken.

The memory itself was making him needy. He had to stop it.

"Explain this!" Aron returned with the vampire Ong at his side; a handsome vampire too.

Ong shielded his eyes from the sunlight. "How can I explain it to you if the sun is blocking my view."

"Then let me explain, bloodsucker," Aron crossed his arms and glared at the pureblood. "One of your kind fed off one of our slayers."

"If it was willing then you can’t really punish our fellow vampire," Ong stated.

"Jr isn’t the type to let a vampire feed from him so easily.”

"I doubt one of our own is capable of making him. Aren't slayers trained to fight the control of pureblood—"

There was a pause Jonghyun did not miss. He hadn’t imagined it. The vampire was no pureblood, definitely not a class c vampire, and not a rogue. (Rogues were usually killed by both the vampire council guards and slayers). The answer: it had to be an original.

Jonghyun swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. He used to think originals were extinct. His professors claimed they were.

"Perhaps the answer will appear to you tonight if one of you decide to come. I'm willing to allow you slayers another free pass" was all Ong said.

It wasn't what Aron or Jonghyun wanted, but they both agreed.

**~::::::~**

_'Two bodies were found near Energetic Nightclub this morning. Both found drained of blood and covered in vampire bites. We warn you, your family, and your friends, not to enter the club as it is a den for vampires of all species '_

Heechul picked up his remote control. The remote was a touchscreen, with one brush of the thumb the projector became black, and slowly disappeared into the ceiling. One of those bodies could have been his brother, lucky for him, his brother survived whatever vampire got him last night. He was disappointed knowing his little brother had failed the mission. It was his job to prevent any human from getting killed. Another part of him was relieved his brother managed to survive the night.

Heechul sat on his desk chair. He wasn’t alone in the office room. Lee Soogeun, former slayer turned doctor, had been with him at the time of the news. He was supporting the weight of an iPad in his left arm, while his fingers messed with the screen. “He got lucky the vampire did not spread its venom into his system,” Soogeun explained.

Heechul closed his eyes. "I was wrong to think he was ready."

“I understand how you feel, but do not forget, we slayers aren’t capable of fighting all vampires, let alone purebloods,” Soogeun reminded. It is true, Slayers were trained to fight most vampires, even purebloods, but chances of surviving a battle with a pureblood were slim.

Heechul pressed his hands on his forehead in frustration. It was possible his brother came across a Pureblood. “Anything else you find, Soogeun-ssi? Anything I should be concerned of.”

"Mm...yes" Soogeun looked up at Heechul. "Your brother has been marked."

Heechul punched the desk at the sudden news. A mark was away a pureblood claimed their feeders. By law, the human had to agree to be marked. A mark was like a contract, binding the human to the vampire. “I think it is a time we give Baekho his test.”

**~::::::~**

The mark became an annoying itch. As Jonghyun tried to eat the chicken soup (ordered by Dr. Lee to regain his lost energy) in peacefulness, the mark on his wrist shifted into an itch. He learned about the marks in one of the Academy classes. He never expected it to hurt or itch. The mark was away a feeder knew when his vampire was hungry. There was even more to the mark that Jonghyun refused to think of…He ground his teeth in anger. He was a vampire’s unwilling feeder.

Wondering about the mark’s appearance. A mark is like a vampire signature. Every pureblood had his own signature mark, and apparently, originals did too. The mark on Jonghyun’s wrist was shaped like a rose, the color light blue, with a green vine barely making a half circle around his wrist. It was actually very pretty. Jonghyun would have admired it if he didn’t know what it really meant.

The door to the hospital room (A room on the third floor of the VSC- _Vampire Slayer Committee_ \- Headquarters. It was also the floor for all medical doctors and nurses specifically responsible for slayers) opened. Baekho, a slayer trainee, came into the room.

"Hey," Baekho greeted. "Brought you a baked potato."

He placed the potato on the adjustable table.

"Thank you, Baekho," Jonghyun took the potato. It had a mixture of sour cream, bacon pieces, green onion, and spices. Jonghyun took a bite. It was so much better than the soup.

"Heard from Minki about the incident." Baekho sat on the edge of the bed. "Your color seems to have returned."

Jonghyun just nodded as he listened and ate.

“So what now?” Baekho asked curiously. “A new test or-“

“I probably will have to return to the academy,” Jonghyun mumbled. It always happened to slayer trainees who failed their test mission.

"I um...was given my first assignment, " Baekho stated.

"Good. You can become a full-fledged like Aron-Hyung."

Baekho smiled at what he heard. "You don’t mind."

Jonghyun lifted a brow in confusion. “What is your mission?”

"Well...it’s different from yours...so don’t think I’m stealing yours," Baekho began, nervously.

Jonghyun nodded, waiting for the actual answer.

"They want me to find the vampire who marked you"

Jonghyun dropped his spoon. It landed on the floor.

Baekho wasn’t surprised at Jonghyun's reaction.

"Let me go too," Jonghyun said. He needed to find the vampire and remove the mark.

"But you are still recovering, " Baekho argued.

"You'll need me to find the vampire"

**~:::::~**

**KIM HOUSE: 8:05 PM**

Slayer Trainees, unless given their test mission, were forbidden to be out in the night. Jonghyun had to pull a Ren on this one. The irony for him, unlike Ren, he was living in a house with the greatest slayer: Heechul. Heechul was always on alert mainly during the night. He had to be, this was the time slayers all over the country were out hunting and killing any wild vampire. Jonghyun slipped on his leather jacket, inserted the silver gun (the only weapon he had) into its usual spot. He locked the door to his bedroom and unlocked the window. He had to do this carefully, swiftly, like a snake. He opened the window successfully…He peeked over his shoulder. If he was lucky, Heechul was probably distracted. He couldn’t wait to be sure, he had to meet Baekho and Aron at the club. Jonghyun jumped out the window (his room was on the second floor), and landed with ease on the floor (training to be slayer had its good points). He quickly ran in the direction of the club.

**Energetic Night Club: 8:39 PM**

Not just one slayer, but two, were sent to the club. Seongwoo couldn’t enjoy his night with Daniel. He had to be on high alert. Already the vampires in his club were uncomfortable, and none were feeding off their willing human. Most humans weren’t aware of the sudden change in the club. They didn’t have to be, the slayers were no threat to them.

“This is your fault,” Seongwoo grumbled to Minhyun.

“One of them was sent here because of the incident this morning,” Minhyun explained. He had heard from Jisung, a vampire of the council, and the least annoying of them all, told him of the humans reported to be found dead this morning. The bodies were spotted not far from the club. A vampire, and maybe not a rogue, was being careless. There were those kinds of vampires too. They didn’t care about the rules of willing feeder or no-killing. It was in the nature of all vampires to feed and kill.

“But why is there two?” Seongwoo demanded. He recognized one of the slayers from early this morning, but the other slayer was new. He was muscular all over the body.

Minhyun chuckled. “Didn’t you tell me they would be searching for me?”

“This is your fault!” Seongwoo cried shaking Minhyun.

“Yah,” Minhyun moved away from Seongwoo. He patted his shirt to remove any invisible dust.

Minhyun glanced at the slayers in disappointment. His slayer was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t even find his scent in the crowd. “Whatever vampire they are looking for is not in the club.”

“I told the Committee the same thing. They don’t believe me.”

Then Minhyun sensed him. His slayer was here; outside. He didn’t say a word to Seongwoo as he moved from their hidden spot in the club. He left at a speed only seen by purebloods.

**Outside The Club:**

**To Baekho: I am here**

**From Baekho: Dude…Aron-Hyung is with me. What do I do?**

**To Baekho: Lose him.**

Jonghyun snuck his way into the long line of people. No human seemed to care about the warning of keeping away from the club. It was their own risk, a careless one too. The line was moving, slowly. Jonghyun crossed his arms and tapped his fingers impatiently on his upper arm. It was then the mark on his wrist reacted, making him feel something unexpectedly. He grabbed his own wrist and fell into a squat onto the floor. His body was growing hot…very hot.

Some people looked at him curiously before moving around to get into the front.

He dug his nails onto the mark in a desperate attempt to get rid of this heat in his body.

“You can’t fight it, slayer.”

Jonghyun slowly lifted his head. It was the vampire from last night. Anger filled Jonghyun’s eyes at the sight of him.

Minhyun, if he was not mistaken, the name of the vampire didn’t mind that he was being given such an angry look.

“W-what you did…wh-what you did-“ Jonghyun couldn’t speak properly. He grabbed onto the strands of his hair. Why was his body acting this way?

“Perhaps we should go somewhere else,” Minhyun suggested, as he noted the curious eyes of those around, mainly the vampires insight. Some were drawn by the scent of the blood coming from Jonghyun.

“I refuse to be anywhere alone with you,” Jonghyun grumbled.

  
“I would love to do as you wish,” Jonghyun was lifted from the ground as if he were some feather. “But I can’t have others smelling you.”

He was taken inside the club in another location he wasn’t even aware was in the club. (He hated how this kept happening. Vampires and their annoying speed). He was placed on the floor; the original standing in front of him with a thirst clearly in his eyes.

“What did you do to me? My body its-“

“I’m sure you know what it is your body desires,” Minhyun answered.

Jonghyun did know, and at the same time refused to believe his body was doing this because of a stupid mark. “Remove it!”

“I will do no such thing.”

“You have too. It’s against the law—”

“Your human laws have no effect on me, Slayer.”

“What?”

“I would love to see you slayers try to bring me punishment,” Minhyun smiled, it was dark…one could say the smile was evil. “Feel free to even test that silver gun in your jacket.” Minhyun had unbuttoned apart of his shirt to reveal the pale skin on his chest. Curses, the action made Jonghyun want to have a part of him already. He moved his hand to his own crotch…he wished it wouldn’t even react to Minhyun. For now, Minhyun ignored his slayer’s arousal. It was getting stronger. He moved his hand over his own chest. “Place the silver bullet right here, Slayer.”

Jonghyun glared at the hand. “Originals have a weakness.”

Minhyun laughed. “Really?”

“You have too, why else are most of you gone?”

Minhyun turned so his back was facing Jonghyun. He moved around the hall they were in, Jonghyun’s eyes following the movement of the original. “My brothers and sisters are not dead.”

**~:::::~**

_Beep, Beep_

_Danger alert, warning, warning_

Aron reached inside his jacket and took out his Alert device. It was in the shape of a smartphone.

“Hyung, what is it?” Baekho asked. He peeked over Aron's shoulder to see the Device's warning.

“A rogue vampire is nearby” Aron answered. “Stick to your mission. I’ll go hunt it down.” Aron ran from Baekho’s sight and into the crowded floor.

 _‘That is one way of losing him’_ Baekho thought to himself. He glanced around his surroundings. There was no way he’d be able to find Jonghyun in this crowded dance floor.

**~::::::~**

“Can I have a ‘Sex on the Beach’,” Daniel took out some money from his pocket and placed it on the bar table.

The bartender, a vampire too, took hold of the money, placed it somewhere where he could see it and began mixing a drink. “Not with Ong this time I see,” The bartender stated.

“I made sure he was well fed last night,” Daniel stated proudly. The mixed drink was placed right in front of him. He picked up the glass cup and sipped the drink through a straw.

A random male came by dressed in ragged clothes. Daniel didn’t think much of him. There were people who came into the club dressed in almost nothing. What is the difference with someone dressed in rags?

“Help me, please,” The male said, crying it even sounded like it.

“What do you need?” Daniel asked. He stirred the drink with his straw.

“I lost my wallet. I need help finding it.”

This was a warning, Daniel sensed it instantly.

“It had a picture of my kids,” The male continued, wiping ‘shed’ tears from his eyes. “Please help me find it.”

“Um…Sure. Where did you last see this wallet?” Daniel asked.

“Dan-“ The bartender began in a warning voice.

“Ah um, this way,” The random male took Daniel’s arm pulling him away from the bar table. This definitely was no human male. His strength was much stronger than a human male. He was a vampire no doubt. Daniel tempted to pull his arm away from the vampire, but the vampire held his arm tighter. It even hurt.

“Sir,” The bartender left to get Seongwoo, but to his surprise, Seongwoo was nowhere to be seen.

**~::::::~**

“They are alive?” Jonghyun asked. Were the originals still around?

“I guess you could say that,” Minhyun whispered. There was a sadness in his eyes, nearly caught by Jonghyun’s sight. It disappeared as quickly. Minhyun paused on his steps, turned his attention to the ceiling. “Unfortunately, slayer, I will have to cut our meeting.”

“Wait!” Jonghyun shouted, but Minhyun was gone.

**~::::::~**

Daniel was led outside of the club. He barely had a chance to even look back at the club before he was taken even further away. “You,” He pulled his arm again to free himself…it was no use. He was partly weak from last night too. This was perhaps one of the reasons the vampire targeted him. He was an easy target. “Fuck! Let me go!” Daniel punched the vampire.

The vampire did, in fact, drop his hold, but it was only when they were far from the club.

When did they even get this far?

‘I fell into a trap,’ Daniel thought. The vampire had disappeared.

“I was aiming to feed on a female human,” The vampire’s voice changed. It was a mixture of a roaring, and a human voice. “But you were a much easier target”

He could sense the vampire moving around in the pitch darkness, however, he did not know where it would attack. Daniel blamed a part of his human instinct to have a desire to help others even if it was a clear sign it was a trap. He could run, but it was a stupid move. Running from a vampire wasn’t easy…especially when the vampire was much faster than a human. He was weaponless. He didn’t carry them because he knew it made the purebloods uncomfortable. Daniel fell to the floor barely dodging the vampire’s attack. The next one he wouldn’t be so lucky. He knew it.

Daniel closed his eyes tightly. This was it. He was going to be dead.

“A rogue vampire lurking in my club…” Daniel could not see in the dark, but he could sense Seongwoo’s silhouette. ”how could I have missed it? I must thank you, Dan, for luring it out where no one would see its fate.”

FUCK SEONGWOO! He used him as bait!

He would have shouted it too if it wasn’t for the sudden dark aura surrounding them. Purebloods were gifted vampires…though  he rarely saw Seongwoo uses his powers. It was strong. He could feel it.

The Rogue vampire. It hadn’t made a move.

Was it afraid?

“I thirst, please, understand,” The vampire cried.

Seongwoo smirked. “I would if I was nice, but like you Rogue one, I am just as bad.”

The vampire screamed a scream Daniel knew would haunt him in his dreams. He didn’t see what happened, but the dark aura around them was gone.

“Too easy,” Seongwoo whispered.

Daniel pushed himself up from the ground. “You used me…as bait!”

“I did,” Seongwoo answered without hesitation.  “Rogue vampires often go for the weak.”

“I…I hate you,” Daniel mumbled, crossing his arms.

Seongwoo chuckled. “I can make it up to you, my dear feeder.” He placed his arm around Daniel’s shoulders.

Daniel smacked Seongwoo’s arm away and stomped his way toward the club or where he thought it was.

“Wrong way, Danny.”

“You are so not getting fed for a month!” Daniel shouted, going in the right direction this time.

Seongwoo laughed. Now to persuade those slayers from leaving the club. He was about to follow Daniel, keep watch of him from the shadows, but stopped mid step. “Ah…Thank you, Minhyun-ah, even though I handled it well.”

“My fun was ruined because of your feeder,” Minhyun stepped out of his hiding spot. He only seen the scene unfold, didn’t bother to help when he sensed Seongwoo was near. Seongwoo was capable of killing a Rogue Vampire just like he was.

“A slayer…you are one cruel vampire,” Seongwoo joked.

“You smelled him, didn’t you?” Minhyun asked.

“His blood. It is different,” Seongwoo answered. He slipped his hands in his pocket.

“Yes…it is, and it is mine.”

Seongwoo laughed. “So possessive.”

-to be continued


End file.
